On parie?
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: C'est journée pause au Shaman Fight et tout le monde se repose, sauf que Hao n'est pas de cette avis... Un p'tit Os de rien du tout écris pasque je m'ennuyais. HaoxOc: her name is Alice C. [mise à jour]


**Alors voici mes petits n'enfants, une version corrigée - Enfin, c'est un correction mais aussi un peu une réécriture (j'ai changer une partie de la fin)- de cet OS, en prenant en compte les zentilles remarques de mes mentors/modèles/collègues, enfin bref j'ai nommé Realgya et Rain on your back~*applaudissements* **

**J'espère avoir enlevé un maximum de fautes et corrigé ce qui n'allait pas ;w; (Mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion d'approfondir Sumire, Conan, Sean, Daichi et Tsuki T_T Pour l'instant ils décorent mais je trouverais le temps d'écrire sur eux et rien que sur eux~**

* * *

><p>Coucou les gens comment ça gaze ? :D Ouais je sais, non désolée je suis pas encore morte.<p>

Y'en a qui vont être déçu je pense.

Bref.

Je vous donne la raison de ma looongue absence de fic sur le site: 1 la flemme, 2, les vacances en Thailande, (même les singes partent vous savez xD) et 3 le fait que mon écran d'ordi soit cassé, donc que je ne puisse plus avoir accès à mes fics chéries si bien avancés.

Paix à mon âme.

Donc pour me faire pardonner je vais poster des petit OS sur divers manga comme Shaman king, Black butler, Pandora herats, Inazuma eleven et j'en passe.

Aloreuh? content? :D Non? Non.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur: <strong>Bin ça c'est pas compliqué c'est moi Monkey S. Northern ou North pour les intimes!^^ (les gens au dessus de la normale capable de me supporter.)

**Titre: **On parie ?

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **bah je dirais K ou K+ (mettez celui que vous voulez)

**Couple: **Hao X Alice!^^ et Alice pour ceux qui sont pas (des rapides du cerveau) au courant c'est mon Oc :D

**Statu: **Un 'tit One-Shot (petit, petit, tout est relatif.)

**Disclaimer: **A mon grand désarroi je dois vous avouez que l'univers de Shaman king ne m'appartient pas, (et c'est bien dommage) il est à Seigneur Takei.

Sauf Alice Charleston, Daichi, Sumire et Conan, Tsuki et Sean, ceux là c'est mes joujoux à moi! *_*

**Résumé:** C'est journée de pause aujourd'hui au village du Shaman Fight, Alice à décider de profiter de la journée, mais Hao n'est pas de cet avis et viens lui proposer... Un pari!

Bon eh bien bonne lecture alors les gens!^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>On parie ?<strong>_

En ce beau début d'après-midi de pause ensoleillé au village des Pâches tout était calme :

Ren et Horo se disputaient (voir s'étranglaient mutuellement), Chocolove essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la situation Yoh quand à lui somnolait, avant de se prendre une giffle par sa fol… Hm, charmante fiancée Anna pour flemmardise non justifiée. Jun, ignorant Ryu qui tentait de lui du charme, avant de croiser le poing de Pyrong, discutait avec Pirika, Daichi et Sumire tout en jouant aux cartes, pendant que Tamao faisait la cuisine, que Faust toujours sous morphine dormait et que Conan regardait la télé avachie sur la table avec ses collègues de travail -les membres de son groupe Knight of Night- Tsuki et Sean.

Du côté des autres si ça vous intéresse, Les X-laws (sauf Jeanne car elle fait la sieste et Lyserg qui était partit se promener avec Morphing) s'évertuaient à trouver des plan pour ENFIN se débarrasser de la bande d' Hao (et de celui-ci par la même occasion), ces derniers le leur rendant bien.

Bref, la routine quoi.

Un peu à l'écart de tout ce monde là, dans la forêt bordant le village du tournoi, Alice Charleston, une jeune sorcière vampire de 12-13 ans, amie de Yoh and Co., petite sœur de Conan Charleston et sœur jumelle de l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, chanteuse/pianiste/leader du groupe Elegant Gothic Lolita formée d'elle même, de Sumire, Jeanne et Daichi, vampirette par son père et sa mère, lisait un livre de magie -en latin- assise à l'ombre d'un arbre en toute tranquillité.

Tranquillité qui n'allait, hélas pas durer…

« Eh alors, belle 'Alice Underground' [1], vous m'avez l'air bien seule. Puis je vous tenir compagnie, avant que le lapin blanc ne vous entraîne loin de moi, jusqu'au pays des merveilles, chère 'Alice in Wonderland' [1] ? »

Ladite Alice poussa un léger soupir, avant de lever la tête vers son interlocuteur, soit le très célèbre (et unique) psychopathe pyromane de tout le Shaman Fight, assis nonchalamment sur une branche de l'arbre en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Hao, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Ou pas.

-Je te dérange peut-être, 'Ishanghan malaui aelliseu' [1]? demanda le brun en se laissant tomber au pied de l'arbre.

-Oui, murmura la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention à son livre. »

Hao sauta de son arbre et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce qui retient à ce point ton attention, 'Alica v strane chudes' [1], de mon cœur ?

-…Un livre, tu veux que je te l'épèle ? »

Il ignora sa remarque et s'allongea dans l'herbe devant la brune qui ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais qui commençait à s'exaspérée de sa présence. Il reprit.

« Ma tendre Alice, aux yeux de rubis, à la peau de neige et aux longs et beaux cheveux aux belles vagues d'ébène…

-Tu me prends pour Blanche neige ou quoi ?

-…Puis je savoir ce qui retient à ce point votre délicate attention, que je tente vainement d'attirer depuis un moment ? Pourrais je avoir de vous ne serait ce qu'un regard, 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' [1], Continua t-il sans écouter son interruption.

-…Je vois…Hao ?

-Oui ma belle ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as mangé ce matin pour parlé comme ça ? »

Le jeune homme pris une mine outragé.

-Je suis vexé, tu insinue que ce n'est pas normal que je parle aussi bien ?

-Oui. Donc t'as fumée la moquette c'est bien ça ?

-Eeeh, Alice tu es cruelle ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un rustre ?

-Oui vraiment. Enfin, surtout pour un psychopathe pyromane complètement cinglé millénaire qui veut détruire la race humaine. Mais bon, dans ton cas, c'est un peu pareil. »

Il soupira et regarda la jeune sorcière dans les yeux. Leurs regard se croisèrent les yeux bruns et brûlants d'Hao et les orbes rouges glacées d'Alice.

« Ça te dérange tant que ça que je parle comme ça ?

-Non. Asséna cette dernière de plus en plus fatiguée de sa présence, en retournant à sa lecture. En fait, c'est même plutôt…

-Agréable ? Attendrissant ? Adorable?

-Plutôt amusant. »

Notre pyromane préféré haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je te trouve bien sévère ma petite 'Alice im Wunderland' [1], dit-il en posant un regard carnassier et charmeur sur elle, ainsi que sa tête sur ses genoux. »

Bien mal lui en pris car il ne se récolta qu'un violent coup de livre sur la tête, de toute les force de sa propriétaire, soit notre Alice national.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Petite. »

Le shaman de feu s'obligea à rester calme. C'était elle qu'il venait mettre en colère pas lui. Cependant, leurs caractère à la fois si semblables et si opposés les irritaient mutuellement.

« …Alice ?

-Hm?

-C'est moi ou tu me détestes ?

-Je te rassures tout de suite, ce n'est pas toi.

-Tu n'es pas gentille, fit Hao en se rapprochant d'elle. Moi je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste un tout petit peu d'attention…

-Tu veux encore un coup ou quoi ? rétorqua Alice en tournant la page d'une voix indifférente.

-Non, pas vraiment, concéda le shaman millénaire en tripotant une mèche de cheveux. Mais je m'ennuie. Et quoi de mieux pour faire passer le temps que de venir embêter une petite fille comme toi...

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Et je ne suis pas petite !

-Tssss…

-On dirait Kanda comme ça. Dans D-Gray Man.

-Quoi?

-C'est un manga, idiot. »

Hao fronça les sourcils. Sa patience avait ses limites. Il s'apprêtait à faire payer à la jeune fille son insolence lorsque quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il referma la bouche. Il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse: Une idée qui lui permettrait de s'amuser encore un peu de la jeune fille, de l'énerver, et voir même peut-être, de faire voler en éclat sa fierté glacée... Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Qu'elle bonne idée que voilà...

Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes silencieuses, à peine troublées par le bruit des pages du livre de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs et des flammèches que faisait apparaître et disparaître le shaman brun. Alice était méfiante : ce silence, son sourire carnassier , le fait qu'il lui ait fermer son esprit... Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon...Le grand maître Onmyo finit cependant par briser le silence.

_« Le pays des merveilles berçait une poupée,_

_L'Alice délicate d'un rêve éphémère._ [2]

-...Je suis morte de rire. Tu l'as trouvé tout seul cette chanson ? »

Il hocha la tête sans s'arrêter de chanter.

Alice l'ignora. Elle bouillait de rage: Elle savait bien qu'il essayait de la déconcentrer et de la faire craquer avec cette chanson, et toutes ses insinuations douteuses à Alice au pays des merveilles. Il voulait juste la voir en colère. Cette colère qui l'amusait tellement. Et le pire, était qu'il réussissait à chaque fois.

« Mais je ne céderais pas ! Et tout ce qu'il peut dire ne fera pas changer d'avis ! Jamais ! »

« En es-tu sur, 'Alice nel paese delle meraviglie' [1]? lu t-elle dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur alors qu'il continuait de chanter. »

« Juste pour savoir, tu connais combien de façon différente de dire 'Alice au pays des merveilles' ? »

« 14. »

«On vois bien que tu as ton temps à perdre.»

« Le tien aussi. »

_-Toi qui vis je sais_

_Dans ce monde parfait_

_Je t'en supplie…_ [2]

«Allez Alicia in Terra Mirabili [1], abandonne, pensait Hao à l'intention de ladite Alice. Je finirais bien par te faire sortir de tes gonds.»

«Dans tes rêves Hao mon chou, rétorqua mentalement la jeune fille au cheveux noir. »

«Tu es sur ma jolie ? J'ai pourtant une idée qui devrait t'intéresser...Enfin, si tu tiens un peu à ta petite fierté... Aussi petite que toi d'ailleurs...»

Alice ferma son esprit, le temps de réfléchir à la proposition du jeune Asakura et de s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, pendant que celui ci continuait sa chanson.

_« Toi qui es un ange_

_Dans ce monde étrange_

_Viens et change..._ [2]

-Très bien le coupa t elle en fermant son livre, finalement à court de patience. J'accepte de t'écouter à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que tu arrête ta chanson.

-Tu es sur? Pourtant moi je l'aime bien cette chanson! Je trouve qu'elle te va b...

-Écrase. Bon c'est quoi ta "génialissime idée" ?

-Un pari. »

Alice haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Mais encore? Tu peux développer s'il te plait ?

-Il me plaît, il me plaît. C'est simple je te propose un pari.

-Sur ?

- Je vais réaliser un acte suicidaire -et oui même pour moi- et je te pari que d'ici demain midi, je ne me serais ni fais tuer, ni fais attraper.

-Hm...

-Si je perd, je te laisse tranquille toute une journée, mieux je deviens ton esclave toute cette journée.

-Et tu arrête cette chanson débile.

-Et j'arrête cette chanson. Mais elle n'est pas débile.

-Si elle l'est.

-Non elle ne l'est pas. Tu n'imagines même pas le temps que ça ma pris pour l'écrire.

-Je tient pas à savoir.

-A la bonne heure! Je peux continuer maintenant?

-Hmn.

- Donc. En revanche, si c'est moi qui gagnes, tu feras tout ce que je veux. Alors, pari tenue ?

La brunette sourit, laissant entre-apercevoir ses canines pointues.

-Pari tenue.

Hao lui tendis une main qu'elle sera avec un sourire enjoué et cruel: elle allait enfin lui faire payer ses affronts.

-Mais dis moi Hao, quel est donc cet acte suicidaire qui…

Le shaman lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Elle se retint difficilement de le mordre.

-Chut, tu vas voir. Observe et apprend.

Sur ce le shaman se leva et invoqua le S.O.F ou Spirit Of Fire pour les incultes. Il se plaça dos à la jeune française et ce faisant déclencha une gigantesque explosion qui fit légèrement sursauter cette dernière, dans la clairière ou ils se trouvaient tout deux.

On entendit des cris et des bruits de courses. Le shaman millénaire sourit et se retourna vers Alice, se rapprocha et se pencha vers elle et la plaqua contre l'arbre en serrant fortement ses poignets (au cas ou il lui viendrait l'idée de le gifler avec ou sans son livre).

-Que…

La jeune fille n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le grand maître Onmyo, à présent à une dizaine de millimètre d'elle, prenait doucement son menton entre les doigts.

-Je commence à en avoir de ton comportement insolent envers moi, ma patience à des limites..., siffla t-il les yeux brûlant d'une colère amusée. Il est temps que je te punisse pour ça...

Un instant, un léger éclat de peur et de surprise passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, pour disparaître si vite qu'Hao se demanda si il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Puis, avant même qu'elle est put faire un geste pour le repousser, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

-HAO !

Le principal intéressé se redressa furtivement et s'éloigna rapidement de la sorcière française en grognant quelque chose comme 'déjà ?' avant de reprendre un sourire sarcastique au possible tandis qu'il jaugeait ses adversaires, c'est-à-dire Yoh & Co. Ainsi que les X-laws.

-Encore toi ! Grogna Marco.

-Ça suffit ! Laisse la tranquille ! Enchaîna Ren sur le même ton, approuvé par Horo et Chocolove et d'un peu tout le monde en fait.

Leurs Over Soul grondaient.

-Laisse Alice en dehors de tout ça ! fit la petite Maiden ses yeux écarlates lançant des éclairs.

A ses côtés, Lyserg était près à riposter et tout ce petit monde brillait d'une lueur vengeresse de colère.

Mais le plus effrayant de tous était sans aucun doute Conan : Une aura sombre et dangereusement meurtrière s'échappait de lui, ses yeux étincelaient d'une rage sanglante, sa nature de vampire en éveille, toutes griffes dehors. Le frère surprotecteur dans toute sa splendeur. (On comprend d'où viens la colère d'Alice, c'est de famille). Il était entouré de Tsuki et Koichi, les yeux scintillant de colère à l'ampleur vampirique.

« Je. Vais. Le. Tuer. (Je crois que vous devinerez sans peine qui vient de dire ça) »

Hao laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

-Eh bien, c'est fou ce qu'on tient à toi, ma petite princesse Alice!

A l'entente de la dernière phrase du jeune Asakura, le frère d'Alice explosa et se jeta sur lui tout Over soul dehors, suivit de près par Yoh & Co. et une bonne partie des X-laws (c'est-à-dire tous excepté Maiden et Lyserg).

Bien sur, Hao mit les voiles, la petite troupe shootée aux envies de meurtres sur les talons.

-Est-ce que ça va Alice-san ? demanda celle aux cheveux blancs (elle a envoyé Shamash à lla poursuite d'Hao).

Toutes les filles (soit Anna, Jun, Pirika, Maiden, Daichi, Tamao, Maiden et Sumire) s'étaient réunies autour de la jeune vampire.

-Oui, oui, ça va fit la jeune française en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux l'air quelque peu sonnée. Mais je me demande Que font les X-LAWS ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, à part toi et Lyserg, ils ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur...

-Ils ont vu qu'il s'agissait d'Hao donc ils ont rappliqué, fit Jeanne en haussant les épaules.

-Je me disais aussi... ricana sa jumelle.

-Tu es sur que ça va? Insista Daichi en rabattant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux châtains.

-Mais oui bien sur. Je vais très bien. Ne vous inquiéter pas.

-Franchement pour qui il se prend celui là ?

-Pour le futur Shaman King, Pirika.

Alice sourit en entendant la réponse d'Anna.

-Il ferait mieux de se prendre pour un futur perdant, murmura t-elle.

-Quoi ? Questionna son amie aux immenses yeux mauve clairs.

-Rien rien, Sumire. Je disais juste que…

Une explosion retentis, bientôt succéder par plusieurs autres signe d'un énorme combat.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-…La nuit allait être longue.

Personne ne dormit ce soir là au village des Pâches.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la bataille faisait toujours rage.<p>

Cependant, il y avait un minuscule problème : Hao, le « principal fautif », le « pervers suicidaire » ou encore le « condamné à mort », avait purement et simplement di-spa-ru. Il s'était éclipsé lors d'une attaque particulièrement violente au milieu de la nuit, et avait profité de la pénombre pour jouer à l'homme invisible. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas gêner le moins du monde nos joyeux Vengeurs Pas Masqués, bien décidés à exterminer cet « Abruti Débile Pervers et Cinglé de Psychopathe Pyromane d'Hao » ou A.D.P.C.P.P.H (dixit Conan) qui, faute de trouver ledit Hao, avaient décidés « d'Exploser Anéantir Détruire Raser et Rayer » ou E.A.D.R.R (dixit Conan toujours) tout endroit susceptible d'abriter notre pyromane psychopathe préféré.

En tête de ce cortège de tueurs ? Eh bien Conan Charleston en mode « Dégénéré Surprotecteur Apocalyptique Psychopathe » ou D.S.A.P. pour faire court (dixit devinez qui ? Conan himself) ou « le Chien Fou/Enragé Surprotecteur » (dixit Chocolove cette fois) surnom approuvé par un peu tout le monde, X-LASE comme Yoh & Co., enfin tous d'accord sur un point pour la deuxième fois (la première étant « Hao à mort » je vous le rappelle) en 24 heures, un exploit que nous serions tous en train de fêter en grande pompes si lesdits V.P.M (Vengeur Pas Masqué. regardé plus haut pour référence) n'étaient pas en cours de démolition de la moitié du village des Pâches, ces derniers s'arrachant les cheveux devant le coût des dégâts.

Et Hao me direz-vous ?

Eh bien notre Hao national est tranquillement installé dans le même arbre qu'hier, en train d'apprécier le spectacle des V.P.M (je ne précise plus qui ils sont) phase de destruction massive, attendant avec calme l'heure H qui signera la fin du pari contre Alice.

Il était sur de gagner. Ben oui, il était presque midi (11h 58min 47s pour être exacte) et les gugusses là bas ne l'avais pas encore attrapé et encore moins tuer.

Il sourit.

-Eh bien, je crois que j'ai gagné, ma belle Alice.

-Ah oui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une pression exercer sur sa nuque et un poids sur son dos ne le fasse basculer vers l'avant, et qu'il s'étale sans ménagement dans l'herbe un peu plus bas, Alice Charleston assise tranquillement sur son dos.

-Aie.

-Peuh, arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas une petite chute qui va t'arrêter, pas vrai Hao?

-Certes, certes. Mais peut-être que ton poids sur mon dos aura t-il raison de moi ou de ma colonne vertébrale tout du moins, Alice.

La jeune sorcière laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

-Goujat, comme si j'étais si lourde que ça !

-Quand on te vois aussi petite, tu ne fais pas ton poids.

Elle grogna et lui assena un coup sur la tête, mais se laissa cependant glisser sur le sol aux côtés du shaman millénaire.

-Je respire ! Soupira-t-il en se redressant.

-Chochotte. Tu ne fais vraiment pas un esclave digne de ce nom. M'enfin, je ferais avec.

- ?

-Ben oui, j'ai gagné le pari.

Devant sa mine effarée la jeune fille ricana.

-Tu as bien parié que tu ne te ferais ni tuer ni attraper avant midi non ?

-Vi.

-MAIS, tu n'as pas précisé par QUI tu devais te faire attraper ! DONC je compte aussi !

Son interlocuteur ouvrit des yeux façon soucoupe et sa mâchoire partit faire un 'tit coucou avec le sol sous le regard plus que réjoui et victorieux de la vampirette française.

-La tuile ! Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'y avais pas pensé à ça !

La brune le regarda avec une supériorité dédaigneuse, une lueur de victoire dans ses grands yeux.

-Enfin... Ça c'est ce que tu crois, murmura Hao avec un sourire plus qu'amusé.

-Que...

Le shaman de feu se volatilisa devant la brune. Elle comprit. Une illusion. Elle s'était fait avoir.

-...HAO !

Un peu plus loin, une horloge sonna midi. Lorsque le dernier coup retentit, le grand maître Omnyo apparut devant Alice. Il lui sourit.

-On me demande ?

-Espèce de sale petit escroc ! Grinça Alice. Tu as triché !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité ? Franchement ma petite Alice, tu n'es pas très maligne.

Elle se jeta sur lui en feulant mais il l'esquiva facilement et la plaqua au sol.

-Ce que tu peux être naïve, ricana t-il, les yeux étincelants. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, et tu ne le pourras jamais. Je voulais juste t'énervé au début, mais là, je dois dire que j'ai fait fort ! C'était tellement amusant de voir ton visage réjouissant à l'idée d'avoir gagné se transformer en colère ! Te voir ainsi tournée en bourrique, est vraiment !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Il avait raison; elle avait naïvement crut qu'elle gagnerait contre lui. Elle avait eu tort et cela la mettait dans une rage folle, mais en même temps, elle éprouvait une émotion différente qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer. Elle aurait tellement aimé le battre pour qu'il lui reconnaisse qu'elle était importante.

Hao s'écarta ce qui permit à la brune de se redresser. Il la dévisagea longuement. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, et lorsqu'elle les leva vers lui, ils étaient brillant de colère mais aussi de déception et de honte. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et elle tremblait de rage. Cela amusa le shaman mais en même temps, lui fit une drôle d'impression.

-J'ai gagné donc, reprit t-il d'une voix plus douce, sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle acquiesça.

-Au fait, à propos de ta chanson…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as assez souffert comme ça pour aujourd'hui, j'arrête de la ch…

-finalement, je l'aime bien. Tu peux continuer de la chanter si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir doucement.

Elle eut un sourire qui était tout à fait sincère.

-Ton jeu. Il était plutôt amusant au final.

Sceptique, l'aîné des Asakura la regarda. Elle était évidement blessée et en colère de s'être fait battre. Il l'avait humiliée, menacé, tourné en bourrique, mais elle réussissait à conserver un fragment de fierté. Elle arrivait même à s'amuser de l'histoire.

Obstinée. Butée. Insolente. Sensible. Attendrissante.

En voulant briser son orgueil, il avait fait ressurgire une partie de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, pour un court instant. Son sourire s'agrandit et il plongea son regard dans ses yeux écarlates.

-Tu es vraiment unique, ma petite...

-Trop aimable. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas petite !

Déjà son sale caractère refaisait surface. N'insitant pas, il réfléchit un temps avant de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à demander à la petite Charleston.

-Bon fait ta demande, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Ah vraiment?

-Ne commence pas.

-D'accord, je veux, je veux….

Il se rapprocha d'Alice.

-Un baiser.

La vampirette haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Celui d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ou quoi ?

-Nan. C'était pas un vrai.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui…

-Ils sont arrivés trop tôt. Alors, ça te vas comme requête, 'Alicja w trainie Czarow' [1] ?

-Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Depuis maintenant. Dépêche toi de te décider avant que je ne change d'avis et que je me montre vraiment despotique avec toi.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus si j'étais toi...

-Encore un pari ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas drôle si c'est toujours moi qui gagne...

Un sourire de défiance se peignit sur les traits délicats de la brune, cependant, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux un instant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-eh bien…

Elle rouvrit ses yeux de sang.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il n'y a pas de lapin blanc pour nous déranger cette fois…

Hao soudainement très joyeux passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais quoi 'Alice in tara Minulinor' [1] ?

-Hm?

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis, tu es sans doute celle qui a gagné, ma petite 'Fushigi no kuni no Alice'. [1]

-Je ne suis pas petite. Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit elle en accrochant ses bras au cou de son interlocuteur, 'Kokoro no Hao-ō'. [3]

-Ah tu admets enfin que tu es bien Alice au pays des merveilles !

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

_FIN_ _!_

* * *

><p>[1] alice au pays des merveilles dans toute les langues que notre cher Hao connaît sois 14. la dernière est en japonais. :D<p>

[2] Vous voyez la jouliiie petite chansons qui est là? Eh bien figurez vous que c'est moi qui l'ai créée!^^ donc bas les pattes mes petits.

[3] Hao le roi de cœur ( oui il y'a un tout petit sous entendu de rien du tout :D) en japonais.

Alors les gens? Ça vous à plus? :D

Si oui, tapez 1! si non, tapez...

Non on ne tape pas sur l'auteur, parce que premièrement ça ne sert à rien, deuxièmement, l'auteur n'as rien fait pour mériter ça! (*hem hem...*) Sans commentaire.

Bon eh bien sur ce je vous laisse moi hein!^^

bye les gens!^^

ps: le petit bouton reviews en bas je vous assures qu'il sert à quelque chose!^^


End file.
